French Union
by WonderfulRainbows
Summary: Throughout the years, Francine had multiple unions but only 5 remains in her heart. Francine x multiple
1. Scotland

Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

A/N: I don't think there is much stories about female France and I was wondering why.

I don't know why but I just adore female France, she just attracts me. She is simply beautiful in her own way. I would like to let people like female France or at least inspire people to write more of female France.

Feel free to recommend any female France stories, I would love to read them!

This isn't accurate, I just didn't bother searching up who ended the union first. :D

* * *

_**Auld Alliance (Scotland and France Alliance)**_

Francine glanced at her king who had decided to form a union between Scotland and her dear country. The man was very tall, had red hair with emerald-green eyes paired with those hideous eyebrows. She shivered at the thought of his eyebrows which occupied her mind throughout the meeting. How could anyone have such eyebrows perhaps was he cursed by a witch? well, whatever at least she didn't have them.

This was Francine's first union with a nation other than Ancient Rome but that was different since he was an ancient.

Francine's eyes flickered from her "husband's" sleeping form to the woman beside him, she shook before gently making her out of _their _bedroom, and she brushed her hair aside before walking outside to take a deep breath.

She sat by the pond watching her reflection and her eyes swelled up and tears slowly drop into the lake, was this feeling of betrayal? Was this how it felt like to give all your love to your lover only not to be return?

She stood up and dusted herself off before making herself stand up proudly and into her boss' office and declaring an end to the French-Scottish Union.


	2. Nyo Hungary

Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

A/N: I don't think there is much stories about female France and I was wondering why. Francine I think would make quite a beautiful and elegant woman.

Feel free to recommend any female France stories, I would love to read them!

Warning: Nyo!Hungary!

* * *

**_Franco-Hungarian alliance_**

Francine grinned when she saw the long-haired boy who was running towards her; she opened her arms to hug him. He lifted her up with no problem and turned around and around until they were too dizzy to stand up properly.

Their country officially allowed them to have their little union. Francine cherished Daniel so much that she would give up everything for him; he was the best husband Francine could have hoped for. He gave her gifts, paid attention to her, and most of all he loved her. Francine wasn't surprised when he or maybe his country declared the separating of their union, Francine knew that Daniel deserved better than her. When she first met Austria, she noticed that she wasn't what Austria was—elegant, beautiful, and just plain perfect.

She watched them united to form a kingdom. She knew the saying, as one of her citizen approached her and told her that, "If you love someone you'll let them go..." Francine allowed a single tear for her beloved Daniel as he leaned down to kiss Austria on the lips.


	3. England

Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

A/N: I don't think there is much stories about female France and I was wondering why.

Feel free to recommend any female France stories, I would love to read them!

* * *

**_Anglo-French Alliance_**

Francine kneeled on the floor while the young man that she once knew was gone—he was now the feared pirate, the one whose sun never set. Francine looked up to meet his dark emerald-green eyes that looked so much like his older brother.

As much as Francine wouldn't want to unite with her past lover's brother—she had no choice; she had to do it for her, for her people, for her country. She shivered when Angleterre had placed a shining gold diamond ring on her finger that he had found during his journey, he bend down to kiss her knuckle to which she responded with a bow.

She gripped her ring-her engagement ring. This was probably the first time anyone's had ever given her something so beautiful and valuable. As much as she hated to see her Angleterre going out on a journey, she can't help but have the desire to also go and become a pirate herself.

Sadly, she was a woman and if she did become a pirate—she'd be the laughing-stock of all nations and she wouldn't want to risk her status and her people's status.

Although she would have loved to stay with Angleterre, her people wouldn't allow it, they wanted to break away from the union with Angleterre so she had no choice but to follow what her people and boss wanted—separation from Angleterre.


	4. Spain

Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

A/N: I don't think there is much stories about female France and I was wondering why.

Feel free to recommend any female France stories, I would love to read them!

* * *

**_Franco-Spanish Alliance_**

Francine affectionately looked at her step-brother (half? well whatever, Rome was a very busy man *IfYouKnowWhatIMean*) who grinned happily back at her. She ran towards him while he opened his arms and made sure to keep his balance when the woman jumped on him.

Spain and France were planning a union and their boss were both sure that their union would last forever. Francine grinned; catching up on what she had missed during the time she was away to which Antonio happily replied telling his story.

Francine smiled when she saw her husband back from his voyage, he told her to close her eyes before he placed a box in front of her, and she slowly opened the box; only to see a stunning dress.

She gasp happily, the dress look beautiful, it looked as if a princess or queen should be wearing it to which Antonio replied that Francine is a princess in his eyes. Francine threw herself to the Spaniard man who hugged her back and place butterfly kisses around her neck; leaving small red dots on her neck. This was the first time Francine received a dress from her lover; Arthur had always brought her back food, jewels, and books to which some she had read.

Francine continued to receive dresses until their separation to which Antonio prepared the longest time he'd ever spent on the dress and the most beautiful dress his and her eyes ever laid on.

When Francine and Antonio had their last dance, she couldn't help but let her tears fall down her face as she wore the stunning dress that Antonio had made especially for her and just her.


	5. Prussia

Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

A/N: I don't think there is much stories about female France and I was wondering why.

Feel free to recommend any female France stories, I would love to read them!

* * *

**_Franco-Prussian Alliance _**

Francine was fascinated with the Prussian man in front of her. His looks were one of a kind—she had never seen someone look so exotic and beautiful at the same time. Her boss had told her that she was going to have a union with a country called Prussia and he had a brother who was really small.

Francine smile happily at the thought of having a younger brother and a hopefully gentle husband. Francine really thought that Prussia would be a gentle and nice husband considering he had a child. Boy was she wrong—he was not elegant; he was rough and childish and she thought she would never been able to have a romantic relationship with him until he came one day with an elegantly decorated box.

"Close your eyes," he said in a muscular voice indicating that he wasn't joking. She closed her eyes and felt something cold and heavy touch her head—she let him continue trying to figure out how to put that thing on her head properly before he ask her to open her eyes.

Prussia grabbed her hand before leading her towards a pond where he told her to look at her reflection. Francine gasped loudly when she saw a beautiful tiara on top of her head—the beautiful gems and diamonds were shining brightly; she jumped on her husband and gripped him so hard that he turned even paler.

Sadly the union did not last long, after the disappearance of his little brother; Prussia had called off the union to which Francine placed a small kiss to his lips before turning away from their—his house.


End file.
